Fish In The Sea
by Mr. Blender
Summary: Sam is given an interesting performance by Grim, Roth, and Lara late in the night.


**A/N**- This is just a little idea that I got when I heard the shanty in Assassin's Creed 4. This one always gets stuck in my head.

* * *

The boat rocked unsteadily against the waves, causing much discomfort to the girl currently trying to find sleep on an already uncomfortable cot. With such packed quarters, the room was turning stuffy and hot. Trickles of sweat ran down her forehead and pooled against the pillow and made unpleasant stains against the slightly itchy fabric. Her hair stuck messily to her forehead and refused to move anywhere. Sam had decided that sleeping on a ship pretty much sucked. She sat up with a light groan, realizing that she might as well give up on any idea of a good night's sleep. Sliding out of her bunk, she realized her bunk-mate was nowhere to be found. Just an empty bed staring at her, as if saying "what the hell were you expecting?"

"And where are you, Miss Croft?" She mumbled to herself, grinning a bit.

She didn't blame Lara for wanting to escape the oppressive humidity of the room. Hell, she wasn't planning on sticking around, either. But, she'd be lying if she wasn't a little interested in where the young archaeologist had wandered off to. Maybe she was off boasting in her fancy British accent about all the awesome knowledge she possessed? Oh, or maybe she was taking down a dinosaur with a pack of pistols? Sam laughed and shook her head at the ridiculous thoughts that came to her mind. No, what her friend was probably doing was sitting in a secluded spot and quietly reading up on Yamatai for the billionth time. She swore that was all the girl ever did. Grabbing her camera from her bag, she started out the door. Maybe she could get some good fluff shots of their crew when they weren't actively talking about the expedition. Like, Lara just sitting and reading. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could catch Roth and Grim having a battle of words. She really hoped so; it honestly made for some of the funniest shit she'd ever seen in her life. But, first, it was time to go find Lara. She wandered around the deck, not seeing a trace of her best friend anywhere. It was about twenty minutes before she was able to find her. She was sitting in the kitchen area with Roth and Grim, laughing about something. All the things she needed for a fluff piece were perfectly placed in front of her. Unseen to them from where she was standing, she silently started filming the exchange.

"What about you, Lara? You know any?" Grim asked, taking a big swig of liquid from his mug.

"I know a few. Learned them when I was traveling with Roth." She said, patting the mentioned man on the back.

Roth took a drink from his mug. "Why don't you start us off, then?"

Lara looked at Roth with a smile. "Alright."

Sam wondered what on earth they were talking about. She hated it when she was missing information. Her questions were cancelled out when she heard Lara start singing.

"_Come all you young sailor men, listen to me. I'll sing you a song of the fish in the sea._"

Sam's eyes widened, never having heard Lara sing before. Her voice sounded jolly and happy, if a bit off-key. She grinned. "This is perfect!" She thought to herself, continuing to film. Roth and Grim started singing the next lines.

"_And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys. When the wind blows, we're all together, boys. Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow. Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._"

Lara came after, gesturing her arm high in the air. "_Up jumps the eel with the slippery tail, climbs up aloft and reefs the top sail._"

"_And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys. When the wind blows, we're all together, boys. Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow. Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._"

Lara started after they finished. "_And then up jumps the shark with his nine rows of teeth, saying "You eat the doughboys and I'll eat the beef!"_

Sam had to bite her lip to avoid releasing a loud giggle as Lara bared her teeth with what she was singing. She was not going to be happy if she ever found out Sam had filmed this. Roth and Grim continued the chorus, laughing along with Lara.

"_And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys. When the wind blows, we're all together, boys. Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow. Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._"

Lara could barely get out the last line, Roth and Grim laughing throughout. "_Up jumps the whale, the largest of all, "You want any wind, well, I'll blow ye a squall!"_

"_And it's windy weather, boys, stormy weather, boys. When the wind blows, we're all together, boys. Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow. Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes._"

The last few lines devolved into laughing, the three master singers unable to help themselves. Sam thanked the heavens that she was able to catch this rare moment of film in its entirety.

"We're givin' the best singers a run for their money, ye know." Grim said, taking another drink after he had calmed down.

"Oh, they're running from something, alright." Lara said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Roth shook his head in amusement, still laughing. "Well, at least we'll have a career if this one goes sour."

"Yeah, come and see three singers make bloody fools of themselves." Lara replied with a smile.

They all started laughing again and Sam slowly turned her camera off. She put it away and walked up to the area as if she had just got up.

"Hey, guys. Whoa, what'd I miss?" She asked, taking a seat at the table.

Lara looked at Sam, shaking her head. "Oh, nothing, Sam. We're just talking."

"I see. Got anything to drink? My mouth is so dry."

Grim handed her a bottle and she poured herself a glass. She took a sip, smiling widely.

Lara looked at her with a questioning smile. "You're awfully cheery for a girl who just woke up."

"I'm just in a good mood, I guess."

She took another drink from the cup, humming as she did so.

She couldn't wait to see their faces when this appeared in the documentary. It'll be worth the beating she'll probably take from Lara.


End file.
